


Turbulence

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celes and Setzer, on the Falcon during inclement weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme on Tumblr.

She knew he’d stay out on deck in all weather when they were traveling as a group, but she’d always thought it was about solitude, about being alone with his ship or just away from the noisy throng their party became the moment they had two Figaros on board. 

But she’s the only passenger, now, and yet he’s still up there, even though the rain is traveling across the portholes in streamers.  It’s wilder than she’d realized, too; when she steps onto the deck, a gust of wind hits her like a slammed door and the rain feels like cold needles on her skin.  “Come inside, you lunatic!” she shouts at him, not what she’d intended to say before her faceful of storm. 

“Come here!” he shouts back, and she sighs, pulls her cloak around herself, and heads toward him; she could hear him, so he does have the plausible excuse of the wind tearing her words away.  It’s not exactly a struggle to reach him – they’re not going that fast – but it’s a struggle to hang onto her cloak and keep her own wet hair from whipping her face. 

He doesn’t even have his coat buttoned, and it’s fanned out behind him the way her cloak keeps trying to do.  What good is it doing him, then?  His shirt is plastered against his chest, his hair dripping down his face, and he flings one arm out from the controls to wrap around her and pull her in.  Despite the cold, wet leather arm of his coat, the proximity warms her, and in the shelter of the wheel, she can hear herself speak when she repeats, smiling despite herself, “Come inside.”

“You want to miss all this?” he asks, and kisses her.


End file.
